


La Beau et la Bête

by Mittensmeow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittensmeow/pseuds/Mittensmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Beauty and the Beast Harry Potter style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. characters

**Author's Note:**

> La Beau et la Bête literally means 'the handsome and the beast'.  
> I will add tags as the story proggresses.

Harry Potter as Belle

Tom Riddle|Voldemort as Adam|Beast

Hermione Granger as Ms. Potts

Ron Weasley as Lumière

Draco Malfoy as Cogsworth

Cornelius Fudge as Gaston

Dolores Umbridge as La Fou

Lavender Brown as Babette

Colin Creevey as Chip Potts

Albus Dumbledore as Maurice (aka Belle's father)

The Fat Lady as The Wardrobe

 Minerva McGonagall as The Enchantress

Parvati Patil,Padma Patil and Pansy Parkinson as The Triplettes ( Claudette,Laurette and Paulette) 

Severus Snape as Chef Bouche

Rita Skeeter as Webster

Luna Lovegood as Crane

Xenophilius Lovegood as LePlume

Argus Filch as Monsieur D'Arque

Hogwarts students,Ministry Workers and Deatheaters as The Castle Staff and Villagers 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which McGonagall turns Tom into Voldemort.

Minerva really didn't mean to, it just happen. But he made her _angry_ and the next she knew, she cursed him. As well as his staff.

  _*Flashback*_

 "I will trade you a bouque of Lillies for a nights rest."

 "Why should I? It's just a bunch of flowers."

 "They are _magic_ flowers, sire."

 "Why should I believe you, you're just a frumpy,old hag."

 " **WHY YOU LITTLE-** " 

  *End Flashback* 

 She was usually calm, but he called her old! She was only a couple years older than him! Well, she was pretty sure it was a couple years...

And at least she enchanted the lillies and the mirror, to help him.

 She hadn't meant to make it permanent either, so the lillies served a purpose.

 Minerva just hoped that her plan-made-on-the-spot worked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Tom about thirteen years old and Minerva about twenty years old, so Tom has ten years to find love. Instead of the 21st birthday, it's the 23rd and Harry will be about 20 years old, when he meets Tom Riddle|Voldemort.


	4. Auther's Note

I'm giving up on this story. Honestly, I didn't really like it and it had no plot, so I am only going to update this when I'm not busy. Thank you to all the people who have read so far, but don't expect an update anytime soon. I will mainly stick to one-shots and will except any prompts given. Here is a face. (' . ') Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a list of characters from Harry Potter and who they will play from Beauty and the Beast.
> 
> Actual story will begin on June 11 and I will (try to) update every Thursday, if possible.
> 
> Leave a comment below with HELPFUL critisism and tell me whether you like who is who in my story.


End file.
